


All my scars are gone, because of you

by aves_jayi64



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aves_jayi64/pseuds/aves_jayi64
Summary: Just some cute Seventeen stories with everyone loving/dating one anotherFeel free to leave suggestions and criticism down below!





	All my scars are gone, because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Joshua's Pretty U mistake

Love Seventeen!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes, grammar, and spelling errors, please tell me down below!


End file.
